From Zero to Hero
From Zero to Hero is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance Vance from Lance's hotel room in Downtown, Vice City. The name of the mission is taken from the movie Minutemen. Lance has discovered that a cocaine shipment coming into the city and wants to steal it, although Victor is not interested until learning the shipment belongs to Vic's bitter enemy Jerry Martinez. Victor and Lance leave the hotel room and drive to the docks in Little Haiti in Lance's Sentinel XS. They are met by some of Martinez's men, who they kill, and then steal the two Barracks OLs containing the cocaine. Lance and Victor drive off, managing to avoid more of Martinez's men in Bobcats and Sentinel XS'. They reach the bridge connecting to Washington Beach, where Martinez begins to fire missiles towards the two from a Hunter. Victor and Lance manage to get to the other side of the bridge where the VCPD are waiting, which scares off Martinez. Victor and Lance then drive to their new safehouse, driving the two trucks into the garage. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the docks in Little Haiti *Take out the gang members. Protect Lance and the trucks *Get in the truck *Follow Lance *Cross the bridge and avoid incoming fire from the helicopter *Follow Lance Script (Victor arrives at Lance's hotel, Downtown) Lance Vance: Ah! Just in time bro! Hahaha, yeah. Victor Vance: Lance, I'm through with this, man. Lance Vance: What? You mean this dump? Yeah, me too. Victor Vance: No - I'm through with this bullshit. I don't wanna be a damn drug dealer. It's for assholes! Lance Vance: Vic - don't go soft on me now. I got what we finally needed - I know how we can get our hands on one big shipment, completely free. We can finally get Pete the health care he needs! Victor Vance: Look Lance. I'm a long way from being a good guy, but drugs just mean trouble! Lance Vance: I agree, man, I 100% agree. That's why we're gonna get this one big pay day for all the hard work and split. Jerry Martinez...It's his coke. (Victor considers it and changes his mind) Victor Vance: Oh...Fuck it. You know what? Let's do it. Lance Vance: Alright, ladies and gentleman, that is a real man. Let's pop. (Victor and Lance leave the hotel and walk towards a Sentinel XS) Lance Vance: We're gonna make it big, Vic. I have a dream...I have a dream-muh! Victor Vance: Your dream's my nightmare. Lance Vance: Don't be like that, man. Look, I've even arranged some insurance. C'mon guys - time to pop. (Victor and Lance drive to the junkyard) Lance Vance: You two - just sit tight and make sure our exit is clear. This is about to get ugly. (Victor and Lance kill the goons guarding the trucks and a Hunter arrives) Lance Vance: Take the other truck and follow me. Looks like your friend Martinez finally showed up... Victor Vance: Shit! (Victor and Lance drive off) Lance Vance: Try to keep up man, I'm a BAAAAADDDD driver. Victor Vance: You said it. (Victor and Lance cross the bridge to the other side of the city and avoid the Hunter's missiles) Lance Vance: Hey, looks like the cops have scared off Martinez...Oh, SHIT! They're after us now! (Victor and Lance reach their new home) Lance Vance: Rich at last, uh-huh, rich at last, huh...Thank God almighty, we are rich at last! Victor Vance: We haven't sold this shit yet. Lance Vance: We better, I've just bought us both fancy apartments. We're mortgaged to the hilt! Victor Vance: We're supposed to be getting out of this shit. Lance Vance: We are. But I gotta do it in style. I've got a reputation to uphold. Post mission pager message Louise Cassidy Williams: Lance tells me you're gonna be rich... Does that mean you don't have time for me no more? Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000. The Brawn of the Dead mission is unlocked by completing the mission, as are the Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point districts. The mission also unlocks pilotable aircraft and boats (and their related side-missions). Plus, new vehicles such as the Infernus become available (making it possible to complete the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound side-mission). Also, it now becomes possible to attain a 6-star wanted level. Notes * The radio news report that follows successful completion of the mission contains a continuity error. The announcer says that flights from Escobar airport have resumed. However several earlier missions such as Snitch Hitch involve Victor meeting people coming in on flights, and airliners can be viewed taxiing on the runways. (It's possibly only outgoing flights have been stopped). Trivia *When you steal the Barracks OL, the radio station will be tuned in to V-Rock and the song "Holy Diver" will always play. *If you fail the mission, you will respawn next to the South Bridge and it will be blocked again Gallery FromZerotoHero-GTAVCS2.jpg|Victor Vance driving the drug shipment towards Ocean Beach Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories